


I'm The Wind To Your Fire

by babwee_angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romeo is 17, Wendy is 16, how does tagging work, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babwee_angel/pseuds/babwee_angel
Summary: Romeo was over at Wendy's apartment, helping her pack-until they start making out. Then, two unexpected guests came in and saw them... and freaked out! So, Wendy and Romeo had to run!----A RoWen One-Shot!----NOTE: Wendy is 16 and Romeo is 17!!!Fun fact: Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel are married. Gajeel to Levy, Natsu to Lucy, and Erza to Jellal!Cross-posted on Wattpad by Emily_Crystal126 (that's me :])----Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, it's Hiro Mashima's.
Relationships: Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 9





	I'm The Wind To Your Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Wendy is 16 and Romeo is 17!!!
> 
> Also: Wendy and Romeo make out scene coming your way! Be cautious if you don't like reading that!

Wendy didn't know how they ended up like this.

One moment, he was helping her pack her things in her bedroom, the next, she was against the wall with him in front of her, staring into his dark eyes.

On instinct, Wendy snaked her dainty little hands up into his dark purple hair and pulled him closer. As always, the kiss was sweet and passionate to start, but it turned more heated.

Romeo snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips moved in-sync with each other, knowing exactly what the other would do. They know each other so well. What else would you expect?

Wendy and Romeo have been together for three years, and for their three year anniversary, Romeo asked her to move in with him in their—hopefully—new apartment. They both loved each other dearly, and Wendy couldn't think of anything better.

So, Wendy, obviously, said yes, hence why she was packing. Carla would stay here, though. Wendy didn't really want Carla to live with them; the reason? Moments like these.

Wendy was now fully against the wall with her legs around Romeo's waist while he was holding onto her thighs.

Romeo nibbled on Wendy's bottom lip, asking for permission for his tongue to enter her mouth. Wendy answered him by opening her mouth, still kissing him.

Unexpectedly, the door to the apartment opened and in came Natsu and Gajeel.

"Wendy!" Natsu called out, looking for the young couple. "Romeo!"

"Hey, pyro," Gajeel said. "I think I fou—"

Natsu followed the sound of Gajeel's voice and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the reason why Gajeel stopped talking.

Romeo was kissing along Wendy's neck to her collarbone and back, while Wendy leaned her head back and closed her eyes in pleasure. They were so caught up in each other, they hadn't realized they now had guests.

Natsu and Gajeel's mouth were wide open as they watched this horrifying scene. And it just got worse when Romeo started to slip the sleeves of her dress off her shoulders and then arms while kissing her again deeply. Wendy pulled on his hair, deepening the kiss even more, if it was possible.

Natsu and Gajeel couldn't do anything but stare in shock. Wendy was like a little sister to them, and Romeo was like a little brother to Natsu. They had no idea Romeo and Wendy were together, apparently they missed the announcement two years ago.

Finally, Gajeel was able to find his voice and screamed, "What do you think you're doing to her!?!"

Wendy and Romeo instantly broke away by the sound of somebody else's voice, blushing madly in embarrassment. Their eyes were wide, they couldn't believe Natsu and Gajeel walked in on... that!

"U-uh, i-it's not w-what it l-looks like!" Wendy stuttered nervously while pulling her sleeves back up her arm.

"Really? So, Romeo isn't taking advantage of you?" Gajeel asked rhetorically, anger clearly shown on his face.

"E-exactly! He had my consent!" Wendy replied, still nervous. "A-and we weren't going to do 'it!'"

"You've tainted the precious cinnamon roll!" Gajeel screamed at Romeo, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I didn't do anything!" Romeo said while waving his hands in front of him back and forth.

Wendy grabbed Romeo's wrist and pulled him into the bathroom behind them.

"Hey, get back here!" Gajeel screamed.

Natsu was still in shock. He couldn't believe Wendy wasn't a little girl anymore! It feels like just a few days ago, Wendy still needed someone to accompany her on missions. She was growing up! And Romeo! He couldn't believe Romeo wasn't a little boy anymore, too!

He noticed Romeo and Wendy knew exactly what they were doing; they had already had experience. Which meant this wasn't the first time they did that. Which meant they were in a relationship and didn't tell him and Gajeel! Now this got him mad.

"Wendy, Romeo!" Natsu finally said. "You lied to us!"

"What is he talking about?" Wendy mumbled.

"Wendy, what are we doing here?" Romeo asked his girlfriend, whispering.

Wendy simply pointed to the window in her bathroom and used her other hand to put a finger to her lips, signalling for him to be quiet.

Wendy slowly walked to the window, being as quiet as possible. Romeo followed closely behind her. When they got to the window, Wendy slowly opened it, hoping it wouldn't make any noise. Fortunately, she was successful!

Wendy carefully inched her way out the window and jumped from her second floor apartment, landing on her feet. Romeo did the exact same thing and just time, too. Natsu and Gajeel had broken through the door just as Romeo jumped.

"Lets go!" Romeo said, this time he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the apartment.

Wendy giggled at his speed to get away from them. Then, she got an idea.

"Romeo, I know where we can go!"

~•~•~•~

"Aaaand, that's how we're in this position," Wendy explained the whole story to Erza. She led Romeo to Erza's apartment. The young dragon slayer was great friends with the Titania and hoped she would help them.

"I see..." Erza said while holding a sleeping baby boy. "That's quite the predicament you got yourselves into."

"And that's why we need your help," Wendy said, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Erza quirked her eyebrow in response. "How so?"

"Um, could you maybe possibly hide us for maybe a week?" Wendy asked quietly, playing with her fingers. Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't dare look in Erza's apartment for the young couple.

"Very well," Erza replied calmly. Wendy instantly lit up. "You should probably tell Lucy and Levy about this, though. They could get those two idiots to calm down."

"Great! Thank you, Erza!" Wendy replied gratefully with a cheery smile. "Will do!"

"One rule though," Erza said seriously. "No fooling around."

"Aye, sir!" Wendy replied, determined to keep this rule for Erza.

~•~•~•~

"I'm sorry," Wendy told Romeo once they were alone. Erza had left to meet her husband, Jellal, for a date night in the day and left her baby son here with the young couple.

"For what?" Romeo asked her. "Wendy, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I have super hearing! I should have heard them coming," Wendy said, bringing her knees up to her head in embarrassment.

"To be honest, you were a bit preoccupied," Romeo chuckled.

Wendy laughed a little at that. "Yeah, you are pretty distracting."

"Of course I am," Romeo replied. "I'm the amazing Romeo Conbolt, pretty and pretty distracting!"

"Did you just call yourself pretty?" Wendy asked him, lightly laughing.

"Yep!" Romeo replied.

"You're an idiot," Wendy replied, rolling her eyes.

"Your idiot," Romeo corrected, moving her head to face his.

"My idiot," Wendy agreed and kissed him sweetly.

When they pulled away, Wendy whispered against Romeo lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Romeo whispered back.

And they stayed like that until the baby started to cry and Wendy went to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, let's just say that Romeo and Wendy were in a secret relationship for a year and then two years ago they announced they were a couple and Natsu and Gajeel weren't there when they announced it and are completely dumb and didn't realize it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, it's Hiro Mashima's.


End file.
